


From the Both of Us

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Lethe has never been good with Beorc traditions, so she visits Mist for advice on what present she should get Ike for the Winter Festival.When she ends up learning what Mist's gift for Ike is, she decides she's going to give him the same thing.
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem), Ike/Mist (Fire Emblem), Lethe/Mist (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	From the Both of Us

It was no secret that the Beroc and Laguz were very different, but Lethe especially felt this whenever there was a Beroc holiday. This was not Lethe’s first Winter Festival with the Greil Mercenaries, but that didn’t mean she was used to the festivities. Although the Laguz had their own way of celebrating the seasons, it was vastly different compared to how the Beorc did it.

One key difference was that the Beorc liked to give gifts to their loved ones. It was a concept she liked; it was always nice to receive a gift. However, her main problem was that she was terrible at getting presents for people. Considering this was a prominent part of the festival, she was concerned. 

Even though she had no true obligation to take part, she still wanted to; she wanted to learn more about the Beorc, especially those she had befriended, and this was a good way to do so. 

Lethe had decided she was only going to give one present this year. Although she was friends with all the Greil Mercenaries, Ike was the person she was closest to. He would always accept her duels and his strength was nothing to scoff at. He was a Laguz at heart.

Mist was a close second, but getting two gifts was overkill for a person who just couldn’t figure out what to get people. The reason she chose Ike was that he was a rather simple person when it came to anything outside of fighting, so getting a simple gift didn't sound like an impossible task. Mist was quite complex in comparison.

Ike liked good food and a good fight. When she recalled this, she honestly thought she had solved her dilemma rather easily, but would it really be appropriate to go out hunting or challenge him to a fight as a present? As interesting as it sounded to add a Laguz spin to her gift, a Beorc would appreciate a Beorc gift the most. Besides, she learned they liked to wrap their gifts up, so she had to go with something fairly small and physical. 

For this reason, Lethe sought out Mist. Ike’s little sister knew him the best and was quite a fan of the Winter Festival, so if she simply asked for some recommendations, the girl would give her some. She felt ashamed that she couldn’t figure something out herself; she never did like backing down from a challenge, but she was running out of time (and patience). The peak of the Winter Festival, where all gifts were exchanged, was tomorrow! She simply had no other options left.

“Hmm... “ Mist muttered, responding to her friend’s plea while she sat on her bed. “A gift for Ike, huh?”

“I can’t think of anything,” Lethe admitted, though it pained her to do so. “I’d appreciate any ideas.”

“Well... he always gets through training swords pretty quickly. He’d appreciate a new one without having to worry about paying for it,” Mist suggested, an amusing chuckle coming from her while she spoke. 

Lethe took some time to think about the suggestion. It certainly wasn’t a bad one, but there were flaws in it, such as it being probably too late to buy one by this point. That wasn’t her main issue with the idea, however. “It doesn’t feel personal enough. Winter Festival gifts should be more special, right?”

“That’s a good point…” she agreed, standing up and scanning her room, perhaps hunting for anything that could inspire her mind. 

Lethe waited patiently, but it was looking like Mist just couldn’t think of anything if her leaking frustration had anything to say about it.

“Well, what are _you_ getting him, Mist?” Lethe asked. “Maybe I could get something similar.”

Mist’s eyes widened and she suddenly froze on the spot. The reaction was… unexpected. Had she accidentally said something wrong?

The cleric started to laugh to herself, though it was forced and sounded uneasy. Lethe was no fool; she could tell Mist was trying to calm herself, but what the cat-girl wanted to know was _why._ What had set the girl off? “W-Well, I can’t say that! I don’t want you telling him! A surprise is a surprise!”

“I won’t say a word, then,” Lethe responded. Mist had kindled her curiosity and she wasn’t going to leave this room until she got her answer.

“...I can’t tell you...” she sounded shy, her fingers tapping together adorably. It wasn’t exactly uncharacteristic of her to be bashful at times, but the way she was reacting was signifying only one thing to Lethe.

Beorc were weird creatures and could say the strangest of things at times, but one thing they shared in common with their Laguz brethren was how their body language could speak a thousand words.

Mist had a warm blush painted on her face, an uneasy tone to her voice, and was avoiding eye contact. These were qualities of a young girl with a crush. 

...but weren’t they talking about her brother?

_Oh._

Lethe smirked. She had figured out what Mist’s gift was. “I must say, Mist. I’m impressed.”

“...impressed?”

“I had no idea you and Ike had _this_ kind of relationship,” Lethe saw no reason not to be blunt. After all, it would result in such an adorable reaction.

“...w-what gave it away?” she spoke softly, but there were hints of fear in her voice. She had to quench that immediately, as Lethe did not desire to scare her friend.

“First of all, you can calm down,” Lethe tried to dispatch those nerves. “I won’t say a word. I promise you.”

Mist bit her lip, taking some time to process her friend’s words.

She felt greatly embarrassed. This was supposed to be her secret, and yet, it had been figured out so easily. If Lethe could figure out so easily, then perhaps others knew too. Still, she felt some comfort hearing what her friend had to say. Laguz, at least the Gallia-kind, were loyal and honorable. That meant one thing. Her secret was safe.

“You think I’m weird, don’t you?” Mist still had one worry.

“No, of course not,” Lethe answered with haste. The less time Mist spent in worry, the better. “This kind of thing isn’t even a big deal for us Laguz, anyway. If it makes you feel any better... I’ve had quite a bit of _that_ fun with my sister before.”

That was information Lethe wasn’t exactly open about sharing, but she knew saying it would help make Mist more comfortable, and it was.

Mist was strangely fascinated by the revelation. Not only had she learned that Lethe at least had a similar relationship in the past, but more importantly, she had learned that the girl was at a bare minimum, bisexual. 

Just like her. 

Feeling such relief after experiencing such dread was a strange experience, but she was breathing easier now.

“...could you tell me about it?” Mist felt a little daring, her curiosity flared. 

That was not the follow-up response Lethe was expecting, but she had no problem with obliging on one condition. “Of course, but you must tell me about you and Ike in exchange.”

Mist bit her lip again, but it only took her a few moments to nod in approval.

There wasn’t much for the Laguz girl to tell her friend. She and her sister were simply curious and ended up exploring their sexuality with each other for some time. Lethe never saw it as that big of a deal, but she was thankful Mist was calming down significantly while she told her tale. 

Some of those nerves did return when it was the cleric’s turn to tell her tale, but she did loosen up over time. Lethe learned that Ike and Mist had a sort of “siblings with benefits” thing going on, as the girl adorably described it. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t afraid to be more intimate with each other, mostly as a means to deal with stress.

Although the war was over, running a mercenary company wasn’t a simple task. Ike still faced his troubles and although the Winter Festival had offered some respite with the festivities, Mist wanted to go the extra mile to ease his worries and make the holiday one to remember.

“That’s a wonderful gift, Mist,” Lethe complimented her idea. In fact, she now knew what she was going to give Ike too! “So… I assume you won’t mind if I give him the same gift as well?”

“...h-hey,” she sounded defensive. “He was mine first…”

Lethe always thought Mist was adorable. The girl had certainly grown into an attractive woman, but she could still act childish at times. It was a trait she found endearing though. With all the information she had learned, the girl was even cuter than before. To think that pure, innocent Mist could have such a naughty side to her!

“You misunderstand,” Lethe interjected, using a quiet tone that could easily be seen as seductive. She cupped Mist’s chin with her hand, raising her head so they could lock eyes. “We will give him the same gift…. together... and if you want… you can have me too.”

The Laguz woman was having a lot of fun messing with the girl’s head. Her words were undeniably turning Mist on. She was exhaling rapidly, her fantasies going wild at the thought of having some alone time with _both_ Ike and Lethe. To think Mist was secretly such a greedy girl, wanting both a man and a woman to herself…

Lethe liked this side of Mist. She liked it a _lot._

“Ha…” her lewd breathing was admittedly having an effect on the cat-girl too. Thankfully, she was much better at hiding her lust. “...t-that sounds wonderful…”

* * *

Mist had already arranged to meet Ike late at night. It was no wonder they hadn’t been caught yet, since they always made sure to meet each other after everyone else had retired for the night. Additionally, Mist always made sure to wake up early just so she could return to her own bed without anyone noticing. They simply couldn’t risk someone barging into Ike’s room and seeing him cuddled up with his naked little sister, after all.

Lethe didn’t know how long they had been going at it, but with all the elaborate detail Mist was providing, she wouldn’t be surprised if it had been _years_. She always knew the brother and sister were close, but certainly not to his extent. Regardless, she was excited to be a part of their special relationship though, at least for one night… and maybe even longer than that if she played her cards right. Both were very attractive Beorc and she couldn’t wait to taste both. 

There was one thing she was worried about, however. To coincide with the Winter Festival, Mist had shared the costume she planned to wear for Ike. It was a lovely costume that showed off a fair amount of cleavage and thigh, meaning plenty was still left for the imagination. It was sexy, but also elegant. It fit the cleric well. 

The problem was that Mist wanted Lethe to wear one too. The girl conveniently had a spare one that she wasn’t using, though she didn’t specify why.

Though she was hesitant about the idea, she wasn’t one to back down from an idea, so she offered to try it on. However, this was before she even had a chance to see what the attire looked like and she had falsely assumed it would look like Mist’s outfit. Unfortunately, the promise had been made and she had no choice but to try it.

“You look wonderful!” Mist complimented her, observing how Lethe looked in the outfit from front to back. She wore bright red underwear that barely kept her breasts contained, alongside long socks that went up to her thigh. Those too were too tight, making her thighs look fatter.

This wasn’t just an ordinary outfit with a sexy flavor. It was lingerie.

“...you did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Lethe asked.

“...maaaybee…” Mist snickered. “But I quite like what I’m seeing, if it’s any consolation.”

She had underestimated how secretly lewd this girl was, hadn’t she?

There was a temptation to swipe her way out of this ridiculous outfit, but that would just expose her naked body to Mist. Admittedly, she didn’t exactly have a problem with that, but these weren’t her clothes to rip apart.

“Mist…” she growled.

“What do you say? Imagine the look on Ike’s face when he sees you in it!” Mist tried to convince her. “It looks so much better on you than it does on me. That blush of yours compliments the outfit well too!”

Mist was definitely pushing her buttons, but the thought of what Ike would think did resonate with her. She admittedly had never seen him express interest in women before, but if he was secretly getting it on with Mist in secret, no doubt that man shared some secret tastes of his own. The idea of him lusting after her was more appealing than she liked to admit. 

She _did_ want to see the look on his face.

...it was still an embarrassing outfit, but she would endure.

“Fine, have it your way.”

* * *

The next hurdle Lethe had to overcome was the wait. She had visited Mist early in the afternoon, leaving many long hours for her to wait in anticipation.

Ike would be visiting Mist’s room at midnight, so their plan was to have Lethe arrive half an hour before so they could change. 

It was tough, but she managed to endure the wait and arrive just in time. 

Lethe wasn’t one to usually feel nervous, but she was. Mist had already changed ahead of time, leaving just Lethe to change attire. The outfit still felt humiliating to wear, but if it was for Ike… she could manage. The two ended up sitting together on the bed, waiting for the designated time to arrive.

“Lethe, are you okay?” Mist inquired, noticing the girl looking a little agitated. Ten minutes were left until Ike arrived. The two had engaged in some small talk to pass the time, but they had been locked in an awkward silence for a few minutes now.

“...I am… nervous, and I hate it,” she knew she could be honest with Mist.

Lethe was surprised to feel Mist’s tender hands cuddle her from behind, resting on her exposed belly. The girl rested her head on Lethe’s shoulder, nuzzling against her face. Ever since the cleric’s secrets had been exposed, she had absolutely become more bold and confident, a far cry from her initial reaction. Not once did she ever think Mist would hold her like this. “...I am nervous too, but… I know a good way we can distract ourselves.”

“...and that is...?” she was so thankful her voice didn’t break from the anticipation. Mist had turned the tides on her suddenly; earlier in the day, she was the stuttering mess, but now the roles had been reversed. Mist had absolutely spent those spare few hours thinking of some diabolical plans to tease Lethe in revenge, hadn’t she? 

“We just start without him…” Mist responded, planting a delicate kiss on the Laguz girl’s shoulder. The sensation made Lethe shiver, but Mist wasn’t content with just one teasing kiss. 

Mist’s target was Lethe’s back. She began bombarding it with an absurd amount of kisses, each one making her friend quiver. 

  
Lethe was stunned. Was Mist always this courageous, or was she being fueled by how aroused she was? She had a suspicion as to why Mist was targeting her like this. Lethe _could_ hide how good she was feeling if she wanted to... assuming her tail was out of view… which it was not. It was already beginning to waggle.

She hated this! Not the pleasure-- _that_ was fantastic. She hated how easily her body had succumbed to Mist! The girl had her wrapped around her finger. She _had_ to do something about this before she truly lost herself. The idea of being submissive wasn’t bad in Lethe’s eyes, she just absolutely didn’t want to go down without a fight. 

Gathering all her willpower, Lethe shot up off the bed, forcefully releasing Mist from her body. The girl fell onto the bed, so into her smooching that there wasn’t time to react to her companion leaping away. Even so, Mist wore a satisfied smile and Lethe didn’t like how smug she was looking. 

She did not want Mist to start thinking she was a cute submissive girl who loved to be played with. That was _not_ her.

“Sorry…” Mist giggled, rolling onto her back and stretching. “You’re just so sexy, Lethe… I couldn’t resist you…”

Lethe wasn’t going to let her sweet-talk her way out of this. 

The kitty pounced.

If Mist was going to be daring with her, she was going to return the favor. Lethe climbed on top of the girl, taking advantage of her shock to lock their lips together, forcing her into a dominating kiss. The shock of the sudden sensation immobilized Mist temporarily, allowing the Laguz women to seize back control. Lethe grabbed Mist’s hands, holding onto them tightly and forcing them away from each other, locking the girl in place with her superior strength.

Mist melted in their embrace, moaning without a care for her volume. She adored not only how her friend’s lips tasted, but also how she had been pinned down.

  
Lethe had a suspicion that Mist actually _wanted_ this all along. She didn’t want to vocalise her desire to be pushed down like this, so instead she manipulated Lethe into fulfilling her wish without having to say a word. 

Very clever.

When the kiss was released, only one of the girls was out of breath.

“Don’t try to play with me again, Mist,” Lethe warned her, albeit a little playfully. “This cat has claws, and she’s not afraid to use them.” 

Lethe was satisfied with her friend’s expression. The girl was panting rapidly, wearing a blush brighter than her outfit.

“...then… use… them…” Mist half-huffed, half-hummed. 

Now _that_ was a curious response. 

But unfortunately, she wasn’t given an opportunity to force more information out of the girl. Lethe’s ears twitched, hearing a quiet knock on the door, followed by the doorknob turning. If it wasn’t for his scent, she’d have already leapt off the girl’s body, but she wanted to see his reaction to the scene taking place.

“Mist, are you-” Ike spoke quietly, only to force his mouth shut at the scene he was seeing. 

His beloved sister currently had a half-naked girl on-top of her.

Ike didn’t look that shocked, strangely. It was as if he expected these kinds of shenanigans from his sister. Lethe didn’t feel nervous at all; her domination over Mist had satisfied her much that her confidence couldn’t be taken away, even if most of her body was exposed too. 

“Sorry, Ike,” Lethe apologized on Mist’s behalf. “Mist and I were bored of waiting, so we started without you.”

“So... this is the surprise you were talking about, Mist?” he asked, reaching his head past the figure of the Laguz woman in the way, just so he could see his blushing sister.

“...not the planned one… that was the outfit…” she laughed, but found it a bit difficult to do so thanks to Lethe’s earlier suffocating kiss. 

“...so I take it she knows about us, then?” Ike asked. He had certainly figured things out already, but wanted his sister to elaborate first.

“Yes… and Lethe here was telling me all about how she wanted to suck your dick…” Mist answered in a gentle one.

Lethe’s eyes widened. Mist’s speech played through her head multiple times.

...did she say that?

No! She absolutely didn’t! 

Mist was trying to get revenge!

“E-Excuse me!” she snapped, mentally slapping herself for that stutter. It was NOT going to sell her side of the story. “I did no such thing! You were the one telling me all about what _you’ve_ done with him! _You_ were the one saying how you had first dibs on him too!”

That part was true as well, but she doubted it would change things.

“Look at her… she’s so shy…” Mist laughed, ignoring the retaliation.

“Ladies... I didn’t come here to watch an argument,” Ike sighed, crossing his arms.

“...in that case…” Lethe growled. Although what Mist had said was a lie, the idea of doing such a thing to Ike did admittedly to her. She wanted to do it anyway, so why not start with it?

However, she wasn’t going to do it alone, lest she get teased again. 

“Mist... how about we both suck his dick together?” she suggested.

“...h-how?” she seemed perplexed by the idea.

  
“It’s easy,” she giggled. It was amusing how she had no experience with a man (though she wasn’t going to admit that just yet) while Mist did, yet she couldn’t figure something so simple out. Mist did seem a little mesmerized by that earlier snog though, so maybe it was Lethe’s own fault. “You take his head, while I take the base. We’ll switch when we’re ready.”

“Mmm… that sounds good…” she hummed in approval.

...was she salivating? Already?! 

Mist was a dirty girl. 

Ike had used this moment to undress, figuring it was best to do so while the two girls were conversing. It perplexed her how he still didn’t seem that shocked at all about her presence, but all that told her was that he and Mist got up to some freaky stuff if _this_ wasn’t surprising him. Mist had already told her plenty of details, but she had certainly omitted some. She’d find out in time, however. 

When she saw Ike’s cock for the first time, she began to understand why Mist had become such a lewd girl. He was _big._ Admittedly, not so surprising, but to see it in the flesh was almost hypnotizing. Mist was by no means a small woman, but to think she had taken this thing many times… it was honestly impressive. 

Mist lunged forward, swallowing the top half of his length in one fell swoop. Lethe didn’t even notice her sprint up from the bed, showing just how much her brother’s dick really captivated her. 

Lethe was new to this, but she was going to hide it by letting Mist suck him off ferociously. That way, she could pleasure him from the base and get used to how everything tasted while the focus wasn’t on her.

...but Mist was being _very_ greedy. She quickly deepthroated him, leaving none of his cock for her! As wonderful as Ike’s groans sounded, she couldn’t let this girl have all the fun!

Lethe jabbed Mist in the ribs, causing her to gag. She forcefully rejected his shaft from her mouth and coughed relentlessly. “H-Hey! Why’d you do that...?”

“We’re supposed to be sharing!” Lethe hissed.

“O-Oh, right…” she laughed uneasily, her level of shame increasing spectacularly. Only Ike knew how much she loved cock, so to be reminded that there was one more watching than usual had embarrassed her. She didn’t want to expose how slutty she truly was… at least not yet.

Mist resumed pleasuring Ike’s length, making sure to not go past the middle, leaving Lethe to pleasure the rest. There was a hint of timidness on her part when her tongue and lips intersected with the muscle and she hoped Ike didn’t notice it. His shaft was harder than she imagined it being, but she quickly learned that planting smooches over it was surprisingly fun. Ike wasn’t afraid of letting his voice loose a little and it sustained the two girls, encouraging them to please him either further.

Lethe even felt daring enough to guide her head further down, just so she could slobber over his tender balls. She knew they had to be treated with care and it was admittedly hard to restrain herself; she was so used to being rough, after all.

“Mist…” Ike groaned, almost disappointing the other girl in the room until he continued. “Give Lethe a turn.”

Mist took a moment to respond on purpose, wanting to savor the taste of his cock for as long as she could. Eventually though, she released, her face stained in saliva. 

“Fine…” she admitted defeat, backing away temporarily so the cat-girl could have her go.

Lethe was thankful for being able to taste him in advance. Without the focus being on her, it meant she could gain some experience beforehand without her nerves getting in the way. Because of this, it wasn’t challenging to guide his cock into his mouth, the humidity of her insides felt by the Beorc hero immediately. She did have to be careful though, for as strong as his cock looked, her teeth could dig into it if she wasn’t careful.

...but if the brother was as kinky as the sister, then perhaps he’d like it? Still, she’d prefer for him to tell her that personally. If she were to be experimental, it might not end well.

Lethe’s mouth wasn’t accustomed to the raw size of a cock, so she could only take in about half. Luckily, since the two girls were sharing, there was no reason for her to overexert herself. While there wasn’t a whole lot to taste, the knowledge of what she was doing, paired with his reactions, was wonderful stimulation. She was beginning to understand why many girls liked to give head. 

“Lethe, I’m going to cum…” he unexpectedly warned her. She was a bit enchanted by how Ike was sounding that it took a moment to process, but that brief distraction was all it took. Ike’s cum flowed into her mouth, filling her mouth quickly. To avoid choking on his shaft, she withdrew from his dick quickly. She wasn’t surprised at all to see Mist hastily gobble it up in return so she could receive the rest of his load.

...this was the first time she had tasted semen.

It was salty. Unbelievably so.

But she always did like the taste of salt… so she loved it. She swallowed his seed, licking her lips delightfully. Although Mist had sampled his cum last, she had swallowed even quicker. 

“He tastes good, doesn’t he?” she giggled, her face painted in lust. Some semen had found its way onto her face, but she suspected the girl was fully aware of that and preferred to keep some of it there, perhaps liking how dirty it made her feel.

“It does,” Lethe agreed.

“Ike, you can go another round, can’t you?” Mist asked, her voice giddy.

“You already know the answer to that,” Ike answered.

Mist’s laughter began to grow a bit sinister. “In that case… i want to watch you _fuck_ Lethe.”

Lethe froze. 

She was betting on Mist having sex with him first. There was much to learn from watching a couple having intercourse. It would have helped prepare herself for her first time.

...but she was too slow. If she had suggested the idea first, Mist would have likely agreed to it, but there was no backing down now, lest she look like a coward.

Lethe sighed. Although her plan had failed, it wasn’t like she _couldn’t_ do it. 

“I have no problem with that,” Lethe answered.

“That’s good,” Ike was happy to hear the response.

Mist snickered. “First of all, I think we should… _unwrap her.”_

Lethe had almost forgotten about that abysmal outfit she was wearing. Mist was definitely enjoying this tug-of-war the two girls had going on and wanted to have some fun with her before any penetration happened. 

Hadn’t she learned earlier that it was unwise to mess with her?

...of course she hadn’t. She liked the punishment. She wanted to do all she could to tease Lethe, as all it meant was that she would receive it in return… but undoubtedly in a rougher way.

But Mist liked that. Lethe hadn’t forgotten that earlier comment she made before Ike turned up either.

The horny cleric initiated first, shuffling over to Lethe and groping her chest with surprising strength, eager to let her fingers taste the squishiness of her breasts.

Ike didn’t want to be left out either. He knelt down as well, watching as Mist undid Lethe’s bra, revealing her bare breasts for the first time. When she did, his rough hand grabbed her spare breast immediately. He was not afraid to squeeze it even more forcefully, seeing no reason to be delicate with a Laguz fighter. 

“Mmm… you’re bigger than me…” Mist observed, circling her tongue around one of her nipples. 

Lethe’s head rolled back, cursing herself internally for forgetting how madly sensitive her nipples were. 

Unknowingly or not, Ike saved her, engaging her in a rough but passionate kiss that distracted her moans. He wasn’t afraid to show how feisty he really was as his tongue quickly begged for entry. She accepted the duel, but fought fiercely, using her own strong tongue to fight back against his. If it was a fight he wanted, she was going to give it to him.

...but she was losing! She couldn’t resist Mist slobbering over her chest for long. It felt too good, meaning it was immensely distracting!

Soon enough, her tongue admitted defeat, allowing Ike to claim her mouth. He continued to kiss her roughly, and while she kissed back, it had certainly turned into a submissive kiss on her part. 

She was thankful when both brother and sister retreated from her body, giving her a chance to rest. During her moment of recovery, she didn’t even notice Mist pull her underwear down, stripping her entirely aside from her socks.

“Look at her, Ike,” Mist pointed. “She’s _drenched.”_

Lethe had made a mistake, hadn’t she? Agreeing to have sex with a brother and sister just meant she was going to be their plaything. She felt like a fool for not realizing this was going to happen.

...but that just meant she had a new challenge to overcome. 

As much as she disliked it, she had to wait. Ike was going to claim her virginity first. Amusingly, that was the least of her worries. What she was concerned about was Mist’s inevitable teasing. Sure, she knew why Mist was doing such a thing, but she had to fight back even if it would end up working in the girl’s favor, otherwise she wouldn’t be satisfied herself. 

She’d get her revenge in due time. Although she’d have to remain the siblings’ plaything for now, she would soon teach the girl that teasing a cat will just make it bite you.

...but Mist would like that too, wouldn’t she? How frustrating.

Lethe sighed internally, stood up and smiled at both of them.

“Ike, are you ready?” she smirked, turning around and leaning over the bed. This position exposed her ass to them, but she didn’t mind, even if they’d be able to read a lot from how soaked she was and how much her tail was wagging. She just didn’t want them engraving her lewd face into their memories. She could hide that thanks to the bed. Additionally, she could silence any agonizing groans if it ended up hurting.

She did not want to be treated delicately. She was a warrior. She wanted to _feel_ everything! Ike was a kind person and would slow down if he heard she was in pain. She did not want that to happen!

Ike positioned himself behind her, his rough hand digging into one of her cheeks while he perfected his stance. Soon enough, his cock was breaching her walls. 

Laguz did not have a hymen as Beorc did, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to hurt. Her pussy had never tasted a cock before, so it was undeniably going to fight back at the foreign object, especially one as large as Ike’s.

It was predictably painful, but also very thrilling too. Her tail would tell them that she was enjoying it without informing them of any pain as well, so Ike would know not to hold back.

“She’s really tight,” Ike muttered, noticing it was challenging to actually push deep inside her.

But Ike was no weakling. He could overcome anything, and this was no exception. Soon enough, his entire cock was inside her, pushing hard against the entrance to her womb. His strength did hurt her, but she savored that pain, for it added so much to the experience.

Lethe was enchanted. _This_ was what sex felt like! She could _feel_ how deep he was inside her! It was significantly more satisfying than what she envisioned too. Some soreness still persisted, but her strong Laguz body had adjusted to everything rather well.

Mist watched as Ike began to pound Lethe, her ass rippling with each thrust, a sight that the girl found dazzling. “This is so hot…” she commented. 

“She’s still so tight… and so hot inside…” Ike added. Mist was wondering why he wasn’t ramming her with absurd force like how he usually treated her, and that was why. 

Lethe could hear their conversation and it was bringing her boundless joy. Thanks to her sensitive ears, she could hear how much of an effect her humid pussy was having on the radiant hero. Even Mist was finding the sight to be sexy, as indicated by her hot exhales that Lethe heard loud and clear.

“Don’t forget me, Ike…” Mist groaned, remembering that she was a part of this wonderful night too. Lethe could hear the two begin to make out, but that didn’t stop Ike’s speed. If anything, it made him speed up, as if making out with his sister was rejuvenating his energy. “Tell me when you’re about to cum… I want to taste your cum again...”

Mist really _was_ greedy! Not only was she trying to rush him, but she was trying to steal what was rightfully hers! This girl was going to be taught a _very_ harsh lesson whether she liked it or not.

To keep Ike’s attention on her, Lethe began to shake her hips back and forth, forcing Ike’s cock a little deeper inside her. It disrupted the rhythm he had made, but it certainly returned his focus back to her. She worked on matching her thrusts with his, massively ramping up the speed of their sex over time when they found a rhythm together. It was a tiring activity, but it paid off and resulted in a massive increase in pleasure.

“Lethe… that feels amazing…” he complimented her. His words were appreciated, but he had already spoken them with how jagged his breathing was.

Mist was annoyed. Lethe _loved_ that. 

What the Laguz warrior did not expect was for her actions to have such a tremendous effect on Ike. He was so preoccupied with how he was feeling that he couldn’t warn her about his climax, but she didn’t mind. She _wanted_ him to cum inside. It was unlikely he would impregnate her anyway, so she wasn’t worried about that. She just wanted to feel his seed overflow her womb.

...partly as she _knew_ it would make Mist _very_ jealous.

Her wish came true. Ike came without alerting Mist, the girl realizing too late that her laguz friend was being pumped full of her brother’s seed. 

“...h-hey…” she tried to speak, but her words fell on deaf ears.

When Ike pulled out, he did so with a satisfied smile. Lethe was careful when she turned around, for she wanted to keep as much cum inside her as possible. 

“That was amazing, Ike,” she complimented him. “Does he fuck you like that too, Mist?”

The girl was visibly annoyed still, but she was trying her best to stay composed. It wasn’t going too well though. 

“Ikeeee…” she grabbed his arm with both of hers, tugging on him in a needy manner. “You still have energy left for me too, right?”

“Of course I do,” he told her the answer she was praying for. 

Mist’s mood brightened quickly and she jumped onto the bed, wasting no time in discarding her underwear. She spread her legs, inviting Ike to claim what was rightfully his. It was no surprise that the girl’s fluids were leaking everywhere and that the thrown away underwear was stained in those juices. 

Lethe found the situation comical. Mist was the one who had denied herself dick, not her! She had wanted to see Lethe have sex, but had grown worried when Ike began to enjoy herself almost _too_ much. The girl became immensely jealous as a result, since she didn’t want Ike to start preferring another woman over his darling little sister! 

Of course, Lethe didn’t want to fracture their relationship, so she’d be careful with her words and actions from this point onwards. It was still amusing though.

...but she still wanted to get a bit of personal payback first. She was mostly satisfied, but she had conjured up quite a menacing plan that she wanted to make a reality.

Ike grabbed Mist’s legs, pulling her close to the edge of the bed using his strength. He wanted to be inside her as soon as possible and positioning himself on the bed would take too much time.

Lethe watched as Ike pierced Mist with ease, her insides already molded to accommodate his cock. She wondered how many times he had fucked her. It was absolutely an astronomical amount, as he bottomed out effortlessly.

“F-finally…” she moaned, her voice crooked. Mist didn’t even care that she was showing how slutty she really was to one of her closest friends.

She just wanted to be fucked silly. Lethe respected that. 

As hot as her sounds were, her plan did involve silencing them.

Lethe climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Mist before standing back up. She quickly positioned herself above the girl, a bit of cum falling out of her pussy and onto the girl’s mouth, startling her.

  
“L-Lethe…?” she muttered, the ramming Ike was giving her proving to be a tremendous distraction, disrupting her concentration immensely. She licked her lips clean, the familiar taste making her remember that there was only one place this cum could be coming from.

But as soon as she realized, it was too late. Lethe lowered herself and sat on the girl’s face, overwhelming her nose and mouth with the smell and taste of her creampied pussy. The cat-girl smirked at Ike, who had temporarily slowed down his thrusting to see what was going on. 

“You wanted to taste your brother’s cum, didn’t you, Mist?” Lethe teased, remembering how the girl had tried to steal what was rightfully hers. Luckily, Lethe was kind and willing to share. “Well then… _it’s yours. Drink up.”_

Ike had come a _lot_ inside her and Lethe was taking advantage of that.

Mist couldn’t say anything in retaliation, but it didn’t matter. She knew the girl was eager to do this as soon as she tasted both semen and pussy at the same time. 

Ike and Lethe exchanged knowing smiles, both enjoying their domination over the little cleric. Even he recognised that she was being awfully bratty today and that she needed to learn how to share. 

Mist was proving to be a wonderful source of pleasure for both of them too. Ike always enjoyed his sister’s pussy, and Lethe was learning something she’d never forget-- Mist was _good_ at eating a girl out. She wondered if the girl had secretly done this before somehow, as this did not feel like a first-timer. With how lewd the girl secretly was, she wouldn’t be surprised if she had. 

Either way, she was in heaven. Mist was eagerly eating her out, pleasuring her while her tongue explored her insides, desperately trying to find any remaining semen. By this point, Lethe suspected the girl had drunk it all and was simply just enjoying the taste of her snatch. 

She had to give credit where it was due. She was close! Ike had almost gotten there, but her insistence on getting him to cum inside her had distracted her from achieving her climax. Watching Ike pound his little sister with such agility was quite the visual treat too. She always thought Mist was a delicate little thing, so seeing her take Ike’s cock so effortlessly was an arousing sight. 

Ike was close to his climax as well if his expression was any indication. It was hard to tell if Mist was going to join them in a simultaneous climax; she refused to stop eating Lethe’s pussy no matter what, making her hard to read. Her technique remained as enthusiastic as ever and she never slowed down too. It was as if she had grown addicted to the taste and she couldn’t get enough of her new favorite drink.

 _“F-fuck…”_ Lethe couldn’t hang on any longer. Her body was on the verge of a meltdown, but it was thankfully noticed and support was offered. Ike placed a firm hand on her shoulder, reinforcing her wavering body with his grasp. She was thankful for the aid and surprised he was giving it, considering he looked so preoccupied with fucking his little sister.

Lethe finally came, her body kept stable thanks to the man’s help. She didn’t care if she was outright suffocating Mist by this point; the girl was probably loving it anyway. Her climax lasted for what felt like an eternity, but when it came to an end, she felt _exhausted._

A distraction was offered in the form of Ike’s voice, which was growing louder. Her climax had an effect on his state too; he had a front-seat ticket to it, after all. Soon enough, it escalated into an unyielding groan, indicating he was giving his little sister the creampie she was begging for. To thank him for holding onto her, she guided his spare hand to her breast, letting him roughly sink his fingers into it, adding to his total pleasure. 

“...she...tightened up so much, so suddenly…” Ike mentioned quietly.

Lethe was very glad to hear that. All three _had_ shared a simultaneous orgasm in the end! It was a shame she couldn’t hear Mist climax, but knowing why she couldn’t let her voice out was fulfilling too.

Her favorite part was that she could _smell_ it. The room was coated in a terrifyingly strong aroma that she doubted would fade anytime soon. She was used to how the brother and sister usually smelt, but now it was amplified by the intoxicating stench of sex. 

Realizing it was probably best to let the girl she was sat on breathe properly, Lethe lifted herself up, noticing she really had been licked clean.

Mist’s state was shocking. The girl wore the largest of grins even while her body cried out for oxygen. Her face was stained in sweat, fluids, and a little leftover semen. To put it simply, she was a wreck.

“...you alright, Mist?” Ike asked, admittedly a little worried.

“I f-feel… s-so good... “ she managed to say, even while her body was shaking vigorously. It was like she was locked in an eternal climax.

“You really did a number on her,” Ike found some amusement in his sister’s state. “She’s usually quite out of it when we finish, but I’ve never seen her like this.”

If Lethe wasn’t satisfied with her little payback scheme before this, she certainly was now. Part of her did feel bad about tormenting the girl like that… but she totally loved it, so she felt no regret. 

“Ike…” Mist muttered. “Lethe… I want her… to always join us… from now on…”

“You have no objections from me,” Ike answered. “What do you say, Lethe?”

Was Lethe going to reject the opportunity to have frequent sex with a handsome man and a beautiful woman?

No, of course she wasn’t.

“Count me in,” she said with satisfaction. She knew Ike and Mist frequently snuck off to fuck; if Lethe was going to join them just as consistently, then she was going to have a _wonderful_ time as a member of this secret club. 

The gift-sharing part of the Winter Festival would properly begin tomorrow.

...but all three could safely say they had already received their best gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
